What the Hell Is Going On!
by I love creepy things
Summary: Somehow a girl from New York ends up in Japan and not only that, in the world of Naruto. How did she get there and why does she suddenly have powers? More importantly why does the Akatsuki want her SUMMARY CHANGE. more than 2 Generals REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Just a little heads up, there will be a few things from Part 1 of Naruto here. There are things I forgot so I will be making a few things up. This will take place in Part 2 in of Naruto. Since I forget a few things, some things may be OOC, please forgive me.

* * *

OK, this is fucking insane. One minute I'm crossing a road to visit my friend so we can go to the bar for some fun. When I half way cross the road this car, going way too fast, is about to hit me. The next thing I know there is this strong wind and a flash of light before I'm now sitting in this forest. How the hell did this happen? It's just impossible; unless I'm dead and this is the after life.

I looked down at my arm and pinched it as hard as I could. I cried out and glared at myself when the pinch hurt. So If I wasn't in the after life, where was I? I already knew a forest by the looks of my surroundings yet there was no forest in New York. There are a few parks, but there is no forest, not one I knew of anyways.

I heard a bird's cry and I jerked my head up to see a eagle flapping his wings three times before resting them against it's body. I smiled and held out my arm, bending it at the elbow so the front of my arm would be facing me.

I know I should have been still freaking out appearing in the middle of a forest in who knows where yet I know that would get me know where. Besides, I liked birds and, besides the one at the zoo, I had never seen an eagle this close before. I live in New York after all so we don't have those kind of wild birds.

"Come here, birdy." I cooed to it and the bird tilted his head to me. I had always had a weird talent when it came to animals.

Ever since I was a five year old girl I could _talk_ to animals. Not like talk and they talk back, but like they could understand me. Because of this _power_ I was able to tame animals. Even the most unfriendly dog would tackle me to only lick my face or the meanest cat would rub against my leg purring.

The big bird flow off it's branch and landing on my upper arm so it could look into my face and I could do the same. I smiled at him, which I thought was a male, and stroked his brown feathered head with my other hand.

"You have very pretty feathers. They're soft too." I smiled kindly at the bird. It blinked it's brown eyes and nuzzled it's head in my hand as if to thank me for the comment.

"Now since I know you can't ask one of the questions I want, I guess I'll ask if you can lead me to a road?" I asked and the bird nodded his head and took off off my arm. He began to fly to what looked West and I ran to follow it.

I had to dodge and zigzag around certain trees that were in my path. Soon I was on what looked like a gravel road. It wasn't something you'd be able to drive a car on; it'd cause to much dust. It looked like something you'd only walk on and many have a horse drawn cart.

'I wonder where I am or how I got here.' I thought to myself once again as the bird let out a cry and fly off back into the forest. I played with my silver Naruto ring as I looked right and left, wondering which way I should go.

I smiled and looked down at the ring, which had picture of clouds; the Akatsuki simple. Naruto happened to be my very favorite anime and manga. I had read all the manga and even the unreleased on the internet. I have all of the released DVDs and watched the rest of the episodes on the internet.

It had to be the Akatsuki that was my favorite of all characters. Don't get me wrong; that didn't mean I wanted them to kill Naruto or the others. I just liked the Akastuki since they have cool abilities and powers.

For example, Hidan, who was my favorite Akatsuki member, can live if his freaking head gets cut off. I mean how much cooler can that get. I even have a necklace like his but it was back at my home, laying on my bed.

Another example was Zetsu. That man was really cool and I'd always laugh when I watched or read him argue with himself. The first time I learned that he actually eats dead bodies, I shivered yet it was still really cool.

I guess you could say my favorite good guy would be Kiba. It's cool like he was almost part dog. I wouldn't be that surprised if he turned werewolf somewhere in the show or manga. That would be awesome.

"Now, which way should I go?" I whispered to myself, rubbing my chin as I glanced in both ways again.

Off to the right I saw a building in the distance. From what I could see from where I stood it looked like a small two story building. I smiled and walked that way, figuring someone would be there that could help me.

I didn't know how long it took me to get to the wooden building, fifteen minutes probably. Yet I didn't care since the sun on my bare arms and legs felt nice. In fact, it was so nice I tired to roll up my t-shirt sleeves yet they were to short to stay up. My jean shorts couldn't roll up anymore ether. Oh well.

"Hello?" I called with a knock to the door. I only had to wait a few minutes before the door opened by an old looking woman wearing glasses.

For some very strange reason, this woman looked familiar. I knew from the feeling in my gut I had seen her somewhere before. I couldn't remember at that time but I knew I'd remember in a moment.

"Oh, hello deary, are you here for some of my famous curry?" The asked with a kind smiled and I blinked in confusion.

"Curry?" I whisper, remembering that it was some kind of Japanese rice dish. I had some before when my family went to a Around the World restraint; it was actually pretty good.

"Um, actually I was wondering if you can tell me where I am. I'm kind of lost and don't know how I got here." I asked and I could hear a few people t alking from the inside. 'So this place is a diner.' I thought and the woman stood to the side.

"You are at my diner. There is a village to the North of here but it will take a days time to get there; longer if you stop for breaks. Come in though and eat something. It will be night soon so you can stay for the night." The woman offered, that same smile on her face. I blinked at her in confusion and patted my pockets.

"Thank you, ma'am but I have no money to pay you with." I gave her an apologized smile. The woman crossed her arms and suddenly looked stubborn.

"I didn't ask for money, did I? Now come in." She seemed to order and I blinked before walking in the dinner. The woman began to remind me more and more of someone familiar.

"Thank you ma'am." I smiled and walked into the dinner. When I was in the dinner I noticed some men eating curry but that's not why I stared.

These mean were wearing Naruto leaf village forehead protectors. Where they some kind of Naruto fans like I was. I glanced down at my ring and had a bad feeling in my stomach. I gulped down my nervousness and allowed the old woman to show me a seat.

* * *

(Ok, it feels weird to leave it there but that's how it's going)


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I want to make these as long as I possibly can, there will be some randomness before any of the normal character show up**

* * *

It had been three days already and I was still at that dinner. The old woman was very kind to me and it made me forget about the men with the Naruto leaf village headbands the first day. The old woman kind of felt like the grandmother I had never had.

My mother's mother had died in childbirth and I had no idea about my father's mother. He had told me he was adopted but ran away at the age of nineteen and never went back. As for my grandfathers, one had a heart attack and the other; once again I don't know. I had no aunts or uncles and was an only child.

I was now ready go leave and the woman had even given me a few things for my trip. She had given me portable curry I can take with me, a little money since I helped her with a few things the second day as thanks for letting me stay the night. She even gave me some of her old clothes from her teen years. They were Japanese style dresses but it was still very nice of her.

I was also given a small backpack to keep all of the things in along with a sleeping bag and pillow so I can sleep through the night. I was kind of regretting leaving now but I needed to figure out what was going on here. Since it had been there days this couldn't be a dream and I finally remembered where I saw this woman before; she was a character in Naruto part one. I'd freak out but I guess I wasn't bothered by it or it just didn't feel real to me... yet.

"Thank you so much for you hospitality, ma'am Sanshou **(HA, I remembered her name! -actually looked it up :p) **but I need to get going now. I need to try to find out what happened to me." I smiled and bowed my head slightly in old woman smiled and waved her hand as if she were dismissing the subject.

"It's no problem, dear. Now be careful one your way, young lady. These days can be dangerous to be walking alone. It's best to have something to protect you with." The woman smiled and patted my shoulder. I smiled and took out a knife that was in my pocket of my shorts.

"I have this with me. I grew up in a place with a lot of violence and crime so it's best to have something with you where ever you go." I showed her my knife before sticking it in my pocket. It was true, I lived in the worst part of New York you could ever think of.

To put it this way the place I lived in the bad neighborhood with all the black people. In that part of the city the black people were blamed for nearly everything bad that happens and I can't blame others for thinking that was. My father was killed in a drive by by a black man when I was ten. That damned baster had gotten away with the murder as well and someday I will kill him in revenge.

Now I have nothing against all black people; my best friend is black, but my life turned bad ever since my father was killed. Shortly after that my grandfather had his heart attack. After that my mother stopped caring about everyone including me. She quit work and quit working around the house. I had to get a job but since I had been so young I was paid with little money. So I was left with no option but to steal money for food now and than.

Anyways back reality, if you could still call it reality that is. The woman smiled at me and patted my arm.

"I still wish you good luck." I smiled warmly at the old woman, knowing I would really miss her now. I waved at her and started on my way.

**~Small time Skip~**

It had been three hours and I had stopped to rest my legs to rest them. Living in a city like New York does have it's good points. Like I can walk really long distances without getting tired for hours. We used to have a car but it was sold after my mother quit her job. We needed the money but with no car I had to walk everywhere.

I sat under the shade of a think tree and ate some bread the old woman also packed for me. I already kind of miss that woman. The only other kind women I had met in New York would be the old women that feed bread, or seeds, to the birds in the park.

Speaking of birds, I had a few sitting around me so I ripped up small chunks of the bread and tossed it towards the feathered creatures. I smiled as they pecked it apart and stared at me as if asking for more.

"Do you want some more bread?" I asked with a soft smile, showing a chunk between two of my fingers.

"Yes please, yes please." I let out a scream and jumped slightly when the birds responded back.

"Holy fuck! You can talk?" I demanded and dropped the bread on the ground in my shock.

"A lot of us can talk; most humans just can't understand. We do have _cousins_ that talk to humans but not us. You're the first." One of the birds answered while it's friends ate the bread. I stared at the bird in shook, now freaked out.

The talking bird seemed to be the altoment **(what's the right spelling?)** proof this was the world of Naruto. I already knew there was talking animals but the animal that talked where usually summons of ninjas. Yet these birds admitted that humans couldn't understand so why could I? Did coming to this world give me powers? Did that mean I had chakra now?

My attention was taken off the bird as I spotted a man walking in the direction I had come from two hours ago. He was wobbling in his walk and hand a goofy smile on his face. I could only guess he was drunk. He was wearing black ninja clothes and some of his face wrapped up yet he wasn't wearing a headband so I couldn't tell what village he was from

My boyfriend kind of did the same when he had gotten drunk. One day he had walked into a busy street drunk and, well now he's in a coma. at least he was still alive; though if he doesn't wake up to soon the doctors will pull the plug.

"Heh, hi there ***hic*** girly. You're ***hic*** pretty. Want to have some fun ***hic***" He looked over at me with a smirk on his face, so drunk he had the hiccups. I stared at him in shock before my surprise turned into anger.

"Go away, Mr. I don't have time to deal with a drunk." I tired to keep my voice mostly respectful but it was hard. I hated when men, and especially older men, hit on me.

I heard a chuckle and looked back at the man to see he was still there. In fact he was coming closer to him. His goofy drunk guy smile was turning into a smirk that kind of looked mean.

"Now why would I just pass up ***Hic*** the time I can use to spend time with a ***Hic*** lonely girl?" He asked with a laugh and I looked at him, annoying angry.

"I'm not lonely, sir. I have a boyfriend. Go away or else." I threatened, placing my hand in my pocket to touch my knife. The man laughed again though this time it was harsh sounding.

"Oh but I see ***Hic*** no boy around, only a girl all by herself. Even the***Hic*** birdies flew away. Let me keep you company. I promise you wont regret it ***Hic***"hedisappeared from my view and I felt a firm arm wrap around my shoulders from behind. That was the _magic_ of ninja speed.

"Get the fuck off me you mother fucking bastard!" I screamed and pulled my knife out of my pocket. Yet I couldn't raise my knife since the man's grip was too strong and his hand was pushing my arm to the side.

"Play nice little girl. This wont take too long ***Hic* **Heheh." He laughed and I felt a nerve twitch. Little girl? OK now he's crossed the line.

"GO TO HELL!" I screamed and at the same time the blade of my knife was coated in a flaming blue.

The _flame_ coated over the blade and went longer so it gave my knife a sword look. I knew what it was but didn't have time to freak out; I was too angry. The blue flame was actually chakra and once I calm down I know I'd be freaked out by it.

I flicked my wrist up the most I could before I let the man notice. The tip of the chakra _flame _stabbed into the man's eye and he screamed out in agony. The drunk man let go of my eye to grip his now bleeding eye. I just glared at him hatefully.

"No mother fucker ever has his _fun_ with me and gets away with it alive!" I screamed and stabbed my chakra coated knife into the man's side. Another cry left his lips as blood began to pool out of the wound and I gasped slightly.

Now that I was finally calming down I realized what I had done. Never in my life had I wounded a person this bad. I have attacked before but only stabs in the arms or legs so the enemy could nether us a weapon or run after me without getting pain. Yet, I felt strangly happy I had probably sent this man to his death; he was probably going to rap me so he had it coming.

I took my attention off the probably dying man when I heard two sets of thumps of walking coming closer. Since I was still mad at the bleeding man I kind of glared at first but then I was completely stunned.

"Eh, Kakuzu, isn't that the man you're looking for?" A man with a triple bladed scythe rested against his back asked the man standing beside him. The masked man didn't seem to notice me, or that's what it looked like, as he stared down at the man and nodded.

"Hm, and he's already taken care of." He's voice, Kakauzu's was deeper in person than it was on the anime as he looked up at me. The other man, as I well knew was Hidan, grew a smirk on his face.

"Good, this should be easy. All we have to do is deal with this girl." The silver haired man, known as my Naruto bad guy crush, nodded his head towards me. I stared at the two man in shock, only able to form three words through my mind.

Holy. Fucking. God!


	3. Chapter 3

**About my longest so far. If you are like me in the 'likes to daydream what can happen next' kind of way, you can share your ideas with me and I may use them. just leave your idea in a review.**

* * *

This was fucking insane. On one hand I was thrilled to meet two of the few immortal men of the Akatsuki. Yet on the second hand I was a little nervous since these two were also two of the most dangerous. The fact that Hidan said they should take care of me didn't make me feel much better as well.

I glanced down at the man laying on the ground, seeing he was in fact dead; I had killed a man. If Kakuzu and Hidan where here this man must have been on a bounty list. The chakra on my knife stopped glowing so I decided to put it back in it's holder in my pocket.

I kind of wanted to stay here and talk to these two men yet I had a feeling they weren't interested into fighting. I kind of had the feeling they might want to fight and was no way in hell I was stupid enough to try to fight these men; I'd be dead in a minute flat. So I decided the best thing to do was to walk away. I turned around, stepped over the body and started to walk.

"Hey, where do you think you're going, girly?" the voice I recognized as Hidan's demanded as his three bladed weapon slammed into the ground in front of me, blocking my path. The damned thing also came close to cutting the toes of my foot off and I heard the man behind me laugh.

"I have no reason to stay here and my name is Alex. I don't take too kindly to people when they call me girly or little girl." I said calmly even if I was a bit frightened. I wouldn't show him I was since that would only show him he had power over me.

I heard a slight amused laugh so I look behind me to see Hidan grinning at me as Kakuzu picked up the dead body and flung in over his shoulder. I fought the earge to blush since his grin wasn't the insane one he had when killing someone, but the kind of smile he had on the cover of Naruto volume 36.

"Stop messing around, Hidan. We got what we came for, there is no reason to start a fight." The older man, I'm not sure how old; close to a hundred if not over, ordered as his light green eyes glared. Hidan had a grin on his face as he tilted his head back but kept his eyes on me the whole time.

"No, you got what you came for. I tolerated coming along so the least you can do is allow me to make a simple sacrifice." he laughed insanely and I fought off a slight shiver as I glared.

"I have better things to do rather then let you kill me for you're damned god. Now, I am in a pissy mood right now so why don't you just take the man and leave to get your damned money." I snarled though felt my stomach not. I knew I had to be very careful around them or else I could die.

Hidan un-tilted his head so he could look at me fully. I saw him flick the wrist that was holding a metal looking cord and his three bladed weapon was back in his hand. He looked at me annoyingly, as if I said something I shouldn't.

"I said fuck nothing about a god. How did you know that?" He glared as he looked ready to attack again. I sighed and quickly pointed to his necklace.

"I know what that symbol means; you worship lord Jashin." I dulled my voice to that of boredom to allow him to know I thought it was obvious. Hidan tilted his head down to look at the Jashin symbol before looking back up with another glare.

"Fine, you know about Jashin. Yet how did you know my partner wanted that stupid man for money?" He demanded and this time I noticed Kakuzu narrowing his eyes at me. I was suddenly very grateful that I was a very good liar.

"Why else would you want a dead man. Besides I heard rumors about you. Big freaking wup. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to look for somewhere that sells burgers." I ran before I could be stopped again and I was surprised by how fast I was actually going. Well, I guess that was the _magic _of having chakra.

**~Hidan's P.O.V~th**

This was so fucking annoying. Why was Pein making me go with Kakuzu on a freaking bounty hunt? God, I had better things to do. Well, on the plus side at least I can do my ceremony on the man. At least then this wouldn't be a total waste of time.

"This is so fucking boring. How much longer?" I complained and had a right to. We had been walking for at least two whole days now and got nothing to show for it.

Kakuzu turned his head to me and glared, though I returned it with a roll of my mine own. It be a fucking cold day in hell when Kakuzu actually scares me.

"Stop your annoying bickering, Hidan. We'll be there when we be there." I could hear the annoyance in his voice but I smirked. It was sometimes fun to bug him and I could always get away with it; I was immortal damn it; nothing can kill me.

"Yeah, whatever. I just need to sacrifice something and soon. If Pein didn't say I could kill this mother fucker I wouldn't be here with you at all." I growled and notice Kakuzu glaring again.

"There is a village about a days way from here with a jinchuriki, you idiot. We might as well go and see if we can find him; after I get my money." I rolled my eyes again and sighed tiredly.

"I hate all these fucking Jinchurikis. What does leader want with them anyways? I have better ways to spend my time rather than sitting still to seal a demon for three days." I complained again, stretching my arms behind me and lightly grasping my favorite three bladed scythe.

"It doesn't madder what Leader is thinking; as long as we get the money I'm content." Kakuzu grumbled and I looked at him in annoyance.

I was about to reply over his stupid love of money when I noticed something not too far in the distance. I saw a man screaming in pain on the ground and a girl hovered over him with a blue glowing sword in her hand.

"Oh, what do we have here?" I asked, grinning to myself, Kakuzu ignoring me of course. I didn't really give a fuck about that and walked towards the girl, hearing Kakuzu walking right beside me.

As we got closer to the girl, I noticed that she wasn't holding a sword in her hand but a knife glowing in chakra. The clothes she wore was a little weird but I wasn't too picky on clothes fashions; as long as I don't have to wear a shirt I'm happy. I looked down to see the man in a pool of blood. Hm, the man looked familiar.

"Eh, Kakuzu, isn't that the man you're looking for?" I asked my partner, noticing he looked like the same man from the picture Pein showed us. I noticed Kakuzu nod as he hmmed thoughtfully.

"Hm, and he's already taken care of." He stated as he looked up at the girl that was looking at us in shock. If I didn't know any better I could have told she knew something, but now I didn't really care.

"Good, this should be easy. All we have to do is deal with this girl." I smirked and nodded my head towards the girl. She only looked at me speechless like.

My victim had been taken from me; this man would be dead in only a minute or two. Yet I could still sacrifice this girl here. I couldn't think of a better gift to give Jashin than young innocent human blood; though if she killed a man I guess she wasn't all _that _innocent.

I watched as the girl glanced down at the man again, her chakra disappearing from the knife. She stuff her knife into the pocket of her wear looking shorts before turning her back on me. The little bitch suddenly started to walk away. Like hell I'd let her go so I blocked her path with my beloved scythe.

"Hey, where do you think you're going, girly?" I demanded and laughed when I nearly cut her toes off with my weapon.

"I have no reason to stay here and my name is Alex. I don't take too kindly to people when they call me girly or little girl." I was surprised when her voice held calmness. Didn't this girl understand I was going to kill her? Probably not.

I couldn't help but laugh amusingly though at this girl's attitude. She'd be a perfect offering to my god. She seemed to turn her head to look at me and I noticed some kind of emotion in her eyes, though I truthfully didn't care so I ignored it.

"Stop messing around, Hidan. We got what we came for, there is no reason to start a fight." I heard my partner order me. I tilted my head back to talk to him but kept my eyes on my victim.

"No, you got what you came for. I tolerated coming along so the least you can do is allow me to make a simple sacrifice." I laughed and noticed the girl's body twitch as a glare lite up her face. Hehe, this was already fun and I didn't even start yet.

"I have better things to do rather then let you kill me for you're damned god. Now, I am in a pissy mood right now so why don't you just take the man and leave to get your damned money." The girl snarled and, even if I didn't look at him, I could tell that he was as surprised by me by what she said. I had said nothing about my god nor did we say anything about Kakuzu wanting the man for a bounty.

I straightened my head out so I could look at the girl properly. I pulled on the cord to my scythe, bringing it back to me. I was now annoyed and upset. This girl by be a follow Jashin**(I can't remember the full name, someone please tell me?) **and that's how she knows of my god. Yet that wouldn't explain about Kakuzu's bounty money. I better ask just to make sure.

"I said fuck nothing about a god. How did you know that?" I demaned and got myself ready to fight. If she wasn't a follower of Jashin at least she'd my gift to him. With a sigh, she pointed to my Jashin pendant.

"I know what that symbol means; you worship lord Jashin." she said rather dully and I looked down at it rather annoyed. OK this girl was starting to annoy me.

This bitch of a girl, or _Alex_ as she said, knew of the godly symbol but that didn't mean she was a follower. On the other hand she could be; she had murdered a man after all.

"Fine, you know about Jashin. Yet how did you know my partner wanted that stupid man for money?" I demanded, throwing my thumb back at Kakuzu and the dead man.

"Why else would you want a dead man. Besides I heard rumors about you. Big freaking wup. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to look for somewhere that sells burgers." Before I, or Kakuzu could stop this chick she turned off running.

I can admit her reason made sense yet at the same time I saw something flash in her eyes. She had been hiding something from me and I was going to find out what it was one way or another.

"Hey! Get back here, you bitch!" I screamed at her and ran after her; until Kakuzu used his extending hand to grab my shoulder.

"Hidan, stop this. We need to go get the money." I glared behind me at my partner as his arm shot back into place.

"What the fucking hell, Kakuzu you bastard? I could have had her." I shouted in his face, not borthing to contain myself. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at me and I know he wants me to be quiet but I don't give a fuck at the time.

"We need to go get the bounty money for today. Besides that girl is no threat; she's the one that killed this man so there is no reason to go after her." He spoke as if he were the smart one with the most knowledge. Damned bastard didn't even sense the same thing as me.

"That damned bitch was hiding something, you idiot.I can't just let her get away." I shouted and balled my hand into a fist. Sometimes I wish I could put Kakuzu under my curse but he's nearly as immortal as I am.

"If you're so worried we'll go back for her after I get my money. There is a small village only an a few hours away from here. If she left to get some food she should still be there." I could tell I was getting on Kakuzu's nerves and if I kept pushing him I'd lose my head.

"Heh, fine, but I get to have the fun since I got to do no killing today." I demanded with a dark snicker. I heard Kakuzu sigh but I ignored him to think of the wonderful blood that would be shed soon to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay another long chapter. 2,435

**

* * *

~Normal P.O.V~**

I was smiling as I hummed to myself as I kicked my feet against the bar of the stool. I took a big bite from my burger as I glanced around at my surroundings. I was still surprised that there was a small village. I had thought that Konoha would be the next stop.

"Do you like the burger miss?" The man behind the counter asked me and I gave him my best, friendliest smile. Hey, I had nothing against him so I didn't have to be _evil_ with him.

"It's awesomely delicious." I smiled and have him a thumbs up with my left hand. The old man laughed in a humor matter and disappeared behind a curtain; probably getting more burger stuff.

I started to hum again while I finished off my burger, cleaning my face off with a napkin. That burger really was awesome; I didn't really expect I'd find a burger place this easy. Next to the burger place was a ramen shop. I actually kind of wanted to see what ramen tasted like but I couldn't use all the money on food.

This little village was quiet small but seemed really nice. There were a couple food stands, a few houses, a couple shops and a hot springs hotel. I kind of thought it'd be nice to spend a night at the hot springs, relax in the nice hot water all naked with other girls. So I took out some of the money the woman gave me and noticed at had enough to probably spend one day there.

"Thanks for the burger, mister." I called out so he could hear me. I heard a 'please come again' reply before I left.

I hummed the theme song to Jurassic park, my favorite of all time dinosaur movies. I really liked those movies, the second being my favorite out of the three. For those that don't know, in the second, they kidnap a baby t-rex and take it to a city. The mommy dino comes after it and... well you can guess what happens.

I walked into the building and walked up to the front desk. A young woman, who must have been in her early twenties, was behind the desk and reading what looked like a magazine. I cleared my throat to get her attention and she looked up from her reading.

"Can I help you?" She asked while I noticed she was looking me over. I sighed and rolled my eyes, starting to get annoyed by people looking at me like this.

Yes, I know my type of clothing was abnormal but that didn't mean people had to stare at me. God, a few people have even made comments about it. I mean didn't they know it was rude to stare and make those comments? I'm from a different world damn it, of course I look weird.

"Yes, in to things. 1) please stop with your freaking staring at my clothes. This fashion is normal where I come from." I snapped and saw a shocked look come onto her face. Be her expression it was obvious that she didn't expect me to react like that. I smirked softly and continued.

"2) can I please get a room for today?" I asked and put the money I guess I'd need for one day on the table. The woman, who still looked slightly shocked, finally looked away from me and at the money.

"Oh, yeah, right." she picked on the money and counted it before looking up at me. "You only want to stay one day?" She asked and I nodded. So she handed me back some money. So I guess I gave her too much but that was great, now I had more money for later.

So, the woman gave me a room key and I took all my stuff to that assigned room. The hallway to my room looked really nice; random pictures of flowers hung on the light brown wood of the walls. There were a couple small tables between doors with flowers in a pot. Oh yes, so far this was a lot nicer then most places I've been in New York, including my own home.

When I got into my room I saw that it was much nicer than the house I live in in New York. Remember that I said I lived where a bunch of black people lived and since a lots of people were raciest those house weren't all that good.

I walked into the room and put the bag of stuff down after I closed the door and glanced around the room. There was three rooms to this place. There was the obvious bathroom, a eating room and a room I guess I was to sleep in. There was no real bed but a folded up mattress and blanket in the corner of the room.

"This is so much nicer than my own house." I mumbled to myself and decided to check out the bathroom. I wanted to see what a anime Japanese hotel bathroom looked like since who wouldn't be curious?

There was a toilet and shower but no bath in there. I remembered that the hot springs where so post to be your bath, only more than one person took it at the same time. I just hope that girls and boys bathed in different springs in that case.

I was actually still a virgin to tell truth. I never got as far as sex with my boyfriend. We did a lot of kissing and hugging but he went into his comma before we go get to our sex faze. Yeah, I'm an eighteen year old virgin but at least no one can call me a slut or whore.

Also in the bathroom I noticed that there was a folded up bathrobe on the counter by the shower. Beside the robe where the normal things you'd need for a shower. Towels, shampoo and conditioner, brush and even a hair cap. I guess the brush and cap was for keeps since why would someone want to reuse them?

I smiled and grabbed the rob. I was going to take a bath in the springs now. It had been a while since I soaked in any water and I was acing to soak in the nice steamy looking water. While I was with lady Sanshou I didn't take a bath or shower. I didn't ask if I could since I didn't think her dinner had one and she never offered.

I sighed in content as I could already feel the steam from the springs and I was still inside the building. So, as I finished my walk to the springs, I thought over all the things that had happened since I had gotten here. From the time I almost got hit by the car to the time I ran away from the two Akatsuki members to find a burger.

I felt a hot blush when I remembered Hidan and Kakuzu again. As I ran away from the two immortal Akatsuki I had heard Hidan chase after me for a moment until he seemed to stop. I didn't turn to look but I guessed Kakuzu must have stopped him so he could get his bounty money.

'God he's handsome, but now he wants to kill me.' I thought, shuttering at the thought of him putting a curse on me. In a way it seemed kind of sexy, but that's when he did it to others; I didn't want to die.

Remembering the Akatsuki brought back the memory that I had chakra, which was still kind of confusing. Perhaps my body changed to fit in better with this world. Or maybe, by some really weird way, someone in my family was born here, went to the world I was born in. Then when I came here somehow my chakra was unlocked like in a few Fanfictions I've read online.

I made my way into what looked like a change room. I remembered it from watching the episode where Yamato takes Sakura, Naruto and Sai to the hot springs. I remember how Yamato glanced at Sai's neat folded clothes and then at Naruto's messy clothes. When I first watched that I was sure the man was going to seal the two boys' clothes.

I sighed as I stood at the water's edge, inhaling the steam that came from the hot water. I saw that there were a few other girls there, the youngest probably being fourteen or fifteen. Some of the girls were in their towels and laying on the ground to tan while others only hand their legs in the water to soak. All the others were in the water with their towel to the side.

I sighed in content when I suck my legs into the nice hot water. I slowly lowered the rest of myself in and removed my towel when I got to my waist before slipping all the way into the water. I wasn't shy about showing off my body to other girls but their where boys next to use, which a single wooden wall separating us from them. I was just being cautious in case someone like Jiraiya was spying on us.

I noticed a few girls glance at me and, while a few shot me friendly smiles, others looked away to continue doing whatever it was that they where doing. I didn't give a care in the world since the hot water felt nice on my body. I could feel myself relax as I could almost feel the dirt slide off my body.

**~Hidan's P.O.V~**

Oh god it smelled in here. Why the fuck did the collection office have to be hidden in a stupid rank bathroom. Jashin, the smell was already steeped into my clothes and it's only been ten minutes!

"Kakuzu, you've been counting for five fucking minutes already. Aren't you done yet?" I shouted at my partner, who didn't even look up at me.

"Shut up, Hidan. I'm almost down." I could tell that my partner was annoyed but I didn't give a fuck. He annoyed me beyond limits known to humans so he can just suck my dick; I didn't care... I don't mean that literally.

"Fuck this, I'm waiting outside before I smell like a toilet, if it's not too late." I grumbled and pushed my way out the secret entrance. The whole place stunk and hopefully the smell would dull once exposed to fresh air.

Kakuzu was annoying the fucking shit out of me. I wanted to get going to find that bitch of a girl. I know she was hiding something from me. I had actually noticed it a few times now that really think about it. I'm going to enjoy killing that girl; after she tells me what she knows that is.

"Lets go, Hidan. You want to find that girl, right?" I turned my head around when Kakuzu spoke out. I saw him standing behind me with a case in his hand.

"Fuck yeah. It took you enough, Kakuzu." I grinned, finally happy we could do what I wanted to do. Kakuzu walked past me and down the few steps I had been siting on to wait.

"Lets get this over with then. I don't want to keep Leader waiting too long." My partner grumbled and I rolled my eyes. Great now he sounds like that puppet boy.

**~Small time skip since writers block~**

We were finally in the village of Kontinton (**A/N: VERY sorry for lame name. It's pronounced ken ten tone) **whichwasn't much of village at all. It was actually more of just a rest place for traveler. Yeah a few people lived here but not many.

"Now, where can that bitch be?" I thought out loud but I guess that five hearted bastard thought I was talking to him since he answered.

"Track her by her charka, you idiot." I glared at him and reached for my scythe by reaction.

"Fuck off, Kakuzu, I wasn't even talking to you." I snapped and resisted killing him in front of so many people watching. I wasn't an idiot you know; I just liked killing but this would be annoying to focus on this many people at one time.

I ignored his stare and focused and locating the girl's charka. It was pretty easy since this wasn't a ninja village so there were only a couple chakra signatures in this whole place. I smirked and looked over at the hot springs hotel.

"She's there." I pointed to the hotel with a smirk. Kakuzu started to walk that way but I grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Hidan, let go of me." I noticed the growl in his voice but I ignored him and tightened my grip and even pulled him back a little.

"Let me do this on my own, Kakuzu. You had your _fun_ so let me have my own." I smirked when I noticed his eyes narrowed into an annoyed glare. All the same he pulled away from my grip and walked the opposite way, away from the hotel.

"Just don't keep me waiting to long, Hidan." I tsked and looked my eyes, glancing behind me.

"Damn it, Kakuzu. Stop talking like that damned puppet man." I growled annoyingly before smirking at the hotel again. I had found my little victim.

* * *

OK, I want to end it here since I'm thinking of two things that can happen. Alex can ether escape Hidan and go somewhere else -but I don't think she'd go to the leaf village- or she can be captured. Tell me what you think. If she escapes, she'll get a job in the village she is in.

Please review, short or long XD


	5. Aurthor's note

Um, I am going to redo this story in a new story thing all together. Not much will change. The plot will be the same and Hidan and Kakuzu will be the first to meet her. I just want to edit it a little


	6. Importaint

For those that still want to read go to my account and read the rewritten one. The first chapter is posted


	7. Last note

Hi everyone. Just to let everyone know this version of my story is being adopted by Echo Uchiha. Yes I did tell her she could have it and I will say some things will be changed. Ah and if you STILL don't know my rewritten version has 2 new chapters


End file.
